


UNFINISHED DREAM BOOK

by AeliosTheStoryTeller



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeliosTheStoryTeller/pseuds/AeliosTheStoryTeller





	UNFINISHED DREAM BOOK

Table of Contents:

Act I: A White Picket Fence  
Ch1: When Hi leads into Goodbye  
(childhood and growing up in this universe)  
Ch2: Brave New World  
(start off the story with our hero beginning his training at “middle school” -> is usually when the students turn 17 and begin their training until 19, introduce the shy life of the hero and his strength of basic psychic powers but with intrigue by “professor Brylin” a specialist in psychic powers, introduce Nick and the bullying of the Hero, Elle is introduced as a friend, end in the friendship between the two)  
Ch3: Training Under Dr. Bry  
(Begin this in his 2nd year and have a bonding moment with Elle at breakfast, introduce the average routine in this level of specialty schooling, go through the day have interactions and thoughts come up through the Hero, Have this afternoons training session be focused around barriers within the pool and having pressure increase on the barrier to create a stronger barrier, have Hero fail his 1-2nd attempts and on the third succeed but have the pressure be abnormally high and succeed to only Brylins knowledge, have Hero stay after practicing the barrier and when he gets out the encounter with Nick begins where he almost drowns and in fear for his life transmutes the entire pool into a sentient magnetic fluid that is incapable of having contact with organic flesh or it instantly makes it into more magnetic fluid and results in those who have contact with it dying, Hero is apprehended by school authority and is brought into containment, have hero listen in on Dr.Bry and the school principle about the incident and that she will not allow Hero to be terminated when a newfound potential has been discovered AOSI will be contacted)  
Ch4: Two Flames Alight  
(Begin with Hero still in containment radiating energy that seems to shake the building, potentially dark matter manipulation out of nervousness about termination, Dr.Bry comes into containment and explains that Hero is free to remain and train but once the training at the school is complete he will be transferred to her college in the AOSI instead of living a normal civilian life but cannot tell anyone, He is free to live the remaining year as he wishes with his studies still ongoing but with a different set of standards applied, have Hero go back to the locker room to change out of pool gear and since it is after hours he is alone or so he thinks until Nick comes in wrapping up from Ignate training which it seems he is the rising star of, potential romance scene and attempt from Nick to apologize because he didn’t intend to scare Hero so much he felt he was going to die, discussion of his water buddy causing Hero to be pulled under and Nick trying to stop him is brought up, romance scene potential, ending scene Hero and Elle meetup and go out to dinner)  
Ch4: The Dying Light That Shone Bright  
(This is the last year for Hero, but a new experience in power training, have him start out a normal new routine and go through his day with Elle, introduce the new element of Nick x Hero mind communication, after school training Hero and Nick go out to one of the old elk elms on the lake shore and sky walk along the shoreline, Elle calls Hero in the middle of their sky walk and Hero has to leave Nick early that night and arrives to Elles house when it feels suddenly different in the air and Elle is inside on the floor surrounded by picture polariods and she has accidentally come across her devastating power of probability when she used her power indirectly causing the area to begin its transformation into a necrozone where a time calamity occurs, the process when a time element has been changed, Elle made her mom gain a more devastating power since her mom always desired a more robust power than just the ability to manipulate wishes and dreams, now with a power to alternate reality itself passively and thus she killed Elles dad which meant that their life now wouldn’t exist and indirectly gave her a huge power exchange the power of probability, from her power of manifestation and a moment of weakness, Hero has to convince Elle they need to run AOSI will be there and if their discovered they will be terminated since it could be a drastic effect on the now timeline to have variables exist that shouldn’t, they leave watching the area around them dissolve into dark ash and when they leave the area and look back from a hilltop see a neighborhood entirely different, Hero and Elle go to Nick’s house where Elle and Nick first meet each other and Nick reluctantly accepts to hide Elle)

Ch5: The Life Without Light  
(Begin with Hero moving into Nicks place and Elles discussion about Heros choice of friends, and Hero explains how him and Nick came to respect each other and foster a friendship regardless the past experiences, Elle now being out of timeline makes her unable to go to school as she no longer exists so Hero goes to school and Elle is left at the house alone to her own devices, Hero finished unpacking his room heads to meet up with Nick outside and walk with him to school and the two deliberate on what to do, The entire day they talk mentally between each other, they go through the regular day until around lunch time Nick and Hero are called out to by Dr.Bry who request to talk to Hero and Nick says he will wait at the lunch area, Dr.Bry and Hero have a nerve wracking talk about her suspcions around the necrozone that appeared and if Hero was able to provide any psychic insight into why it occurred, Hero has to lie and hope it was up to par which for the moment seems to be true and is excused by Bry he heads out to meet Nick for lunch to see he is missing and tries to call out to him mentally to get no reply, a phone call is made from the house where he can hear the commotion of AOSI and rushes to the house without thinking, Nick hid Elle he had a side exposure premonition about the raid and they escaped detection until Hero came home and they came out thinking the AOSI were gone, In a moment of surprise they are jumped by the AOSI and Elle is immediately sedated before she can use her powers Nick and Hero are tied up and gagged and put into the back of a truck, they try to mentally talk but it seems like there is something preventing them from being able to probably a power user, they are frustrated to find themselves in the situation and try to escape until they hear about an execution, in silence with the humming of the truck they sit together, before long they are taken out of the truck and Commander Geralt prepares to kill Nick before Dr.Bry interrupts the ongoing execution inquiring what they are doing with the two pupils, she leads up into feeling like both of them are going to be fine before Nick is killed by an underhanded shot by a command through the Commander, the discovery of Death occurs and Hero picks up the powers of being an entity of Death itself as an outburst and witnessing death himself appear through his ability to see through the veil, before his consciousness being consumed in darkness)

Act II: The Lost Few  
Ch6: The Sleeping Death For Whom The Bell Tolls  
(Hero begins his experience of being locked in his mind, still reeling from the death of Nick, and before long talking to Death and discovering that somehow he had absorbed the entity and all it entailed Death comforts Hero in ways only Death can but also with the knowledge that he isn’t dead more asleep stuck within stasis waiting to awaken and only he could control when he did awaken, Hero shatters the stasis pod containing him and awakens with imparted advice from Death, alarms ring off and begins the first escape sequence where Hero makes it almost out discovering and uncovering all routes of escape which will prove useful as he is stopped by Dr.Bry before the exit where she says shes been awaiting Heros awakening, Bry discusses with Hero why he should remain and Hero sees the opportunity to uncover just how many people are stuck and contained by the AOSI that couldn’t be killed or retained within the civilian sector, Agrees on the condition that Dr.Bry can do experiments and Hero gets to socialize with the other entities too powerful to sedate and are contained with no means to escape, agreement is accepted and Hero is escorted by Dr.Bry to the lab where they will start the first test before lunch, the first test commences and Dr.Bry is satisfied with the results gathered and Hero heads to the lunch room escorted by guards, here he learns how clearances are granted for travel within the facility, upon entering the lunch room he is overwhelmed by memories of the old training lunch room and realizes Elle is in the face of the crowd and a reunion of two friends occurs, Elle introduces Hero to Rebelle (time and reality), Legion (power mimic and memories/object permanence), Jay (deal with a primordial god, Thus essentially a creator level entity), Jer (Spacial energy manipulation, alternate universe travel, power flow), Aus(Power Overload and Laws of Reality), meeting goes well before they are called off and Elle is left to discuss what happened with Nick with Hero, Elle is called out and Hero decides to head to see Dr.Bry and request access to the rooms, which leads into the first night of the AOSI facility, Dr.Bry gives Hero his music, which provides a night of silent sadness)

Ch7: A.O.S.I (Authority of Specialized Individuals)  
(The chapter begins the next day where all of the SI begin their day, Hero heads to the showers and Jer is in there where a heartwarming conversation occurs and gives Rebelles gift to Hero since she saw the pain Hero had before he even said the first word, Hero takes a shower and opens the memory container and allows for the last words he never heard to be given, from there Hero heads to breakfast Dr.Bry tells him that his experiment isn’t for another few hours, Rebelle is the only one of the familiar faces and gratefully Hero approaches Rebelle and they have their first convo together and Rebelle leads Hero out into the common area where she takes Hero along a trip to see a hidden landscape that she created access to within the facility where nature runs freely and is her escape from the AOSI, They discuss the possibility of freedom into another universe Hero remembering deaths last words, she accepts and is willing to watch the AOSI burn for they have done to her and her family and was only waiting for someone to come along and be just as ready as she was, they discuss how to recruit the others into the coup, Rebelle takes on recruiting Aus, Legion, and Jay, she leaves Hero to recruit Jer and Elle since she wants Hero to know Jer some more and Elle is Heros friend so it would be easier for him to convince her, Hero accepts and goes off to recruit them escaping back into the facility and parting ways within the living quarters)

Ch8: Conspiracy  
(Hero heads to find Elle first but sees that according to her room schedule she is--)

->in the alt universe of no powers when jer and Hero are surrounded by U1 Legion Chloe(an entity beyond a god whose existence and powers are the antithesis of the gods) is brought up by Jer and we teleport to her known performance location and witness her musical brilliance shine as a sign to us about only a tip of her powers as Jer said that the only reason he and U1 legion never confronted her is because they would most surely die but that she was content letting other power users die so it was a neutral alliance Hero allures Chloe through him being similar to her yet different like a brother to her and she takes an infatuation towards him stating that she will come to his call should he need her while they retrieve the key of the Universal port but she wouldn’t take the key it was their destiny to do so  
-> Chloe is absorbed at some point within the alternate U journey to protect her brother who was nowhere near as powerful as her and needed her awakening to boost his ability she seems to die and has grown attached to Rebelle as there is romance between the two and a big mourning occurs and she is believed dead until at the very last part she reappears as the books narrator and that she lured Rebelle to find her the one she had lost, she addresses the reader and concludes the book


End file.
